


Painting our picture

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Conversations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fishing, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Fundy knows he wasn't ready to talk to ghostbur, but when Eret doesn't show up to adopt him and Phil and Tubbo have been trying to cheer him up, he could at least try.This is roughly based on todays stream
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Painting our picture

**Author's Note:**

> The stream was really painfull to watch, so I made something to make me feel worse. Enjoy

Fundy is sitting on the ground in the arms of Tubbo, in the corner of his room in his new house in New L'Manberg. The tears have spilled over his eyes the moment he left his grand dad and Ghostbur alone on that dock. The dock where Phil taught him how to fish, an activity he wanted to do with his father for a long time.

He knew he wasn't ready to talk to his deceased father, but he couldn't say not to Phil after he comforted him when Eret didn't show up at all to their meet up to adopt Fundy.

It hit harder when he thinks about what Dream told him just a few days before. How he told Fundy that he's a great guy, but nothing more than that. Fundy was heart broken and didn't come out of his house for days, only leaving when Eret gave him the amazing news.

Eret gave him so much hope when he asked him if he wanted to be adopted. Fundy always liked Eret, even after he betrayed them and hurted them in more ways than he thought was possible. He felt like he could tell him anything. He didn't want anyone else as his father, he felt like they could concur the world together.

He had hope he would finally be loved again.

Once again his hope was ripped away from him, Eret finding sleep more important than adopting a 14-year old in high need of a parent.

He doesn't know what he would do if Phil and Tubbo wouldn't be here, Phil has been one of the most supportive people in the world by comforting him and even teaching him how to fish.

Tubbo has been terrible at reading the room but did make a laugh appear from time to time with his crazy obsession like calling the Ghost Busters to make Wilbur leave them alone.

It was just his luck that the ghost of his father, Ghostbur as he calls himself, had to show up and ruin everything. He just wanted to have a family, but the past won't let him go and the future doesn't seem bothered to show up.

The talk with Ghostbur was difficult, Fundy knows that the only way he will be able to move on is by talking to his father about him being left alone to fend for himself, but Ghostbur doesn't seem to remember anything at all and at any mention of a serious talk, he changes the subject in favor of not facing his problems.

Tubbo followed him when he ran away to his house, he held Fundy as he cried and joked about how he would totally adopt him, even though Tubbo is just a few years older than him.

It does help him calm down, he almost forgets about everything while he cries in silence, laughing from time to time at Tubbo's antics.

He isn't alright, he's well aware of it. But maybe he'll get there some day. Maybe some day he will be able to forgive Wil and maybe he will find someone who loves him like a parent should love their child.

Now he has enough with Tubbo making him happy and Phil taking care of him.


End file.
